


forever

by TheNuttyCracker



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love, Sad, i just love writing angst, pls forgive me, prose, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNuttyCracker/pseuds/TheNuttyCracker
Summary: loving someone means loving them forever.
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara
Kudos: 20





	forever

Love is when she hugs you after a goal and you can barely breathe, but you’re not sure if its because of how tight she’s holding you or if it’s just because she takes your breath away.

Love is when you watch her go down time and time again and your throat constricts like it’s you who hit the ground. When you run to her even if you’re not on the same team and skip your water break to watch as the medics pull her off to the side.

Love is when you hold her as she cries about her injuries and the possibility of not coming back to soccer. You cry with her and pull her closer.

Love is when she comes flying onto the field from the bench and just a glimpse of that smile makes your heart soar. And when that smile becomes even wider when she passes you the ball, you think your heart might just burst out of your chest.

Love is when you are going to your second World Cup with your best friend and there’s not enough alcohol in the world to celebrate how you are feeling at this moment, but you think you could get drunk just off of the way her eyes light up when they find yours at the bar and suddenly the celebration is only between the two of you.

Love is when the whistle blows and you’ve won another trophy and all you can think about is where she is and how much you love her.

Love is when you search the field and spot her heading to the stands.

Love is when you start to follow her but stop when you see what she’s doing.

Love is when you see her pull herself up to the bleachers, looking for someone.

Love is when your heart breaks apart as you watch her kiss her girlfriend.

Love is when you remember that you have a husband and other friends and other people to celebrate with, so you turn away.

Love is when her smile doesn’t go away for the next week and you know you’re not the reason for it but you can’t help but smile back.

Love is a broken heart that you try to put back together but she keeps ripping the stitches out. 

Love is forever, even if that means she doesn’t love you.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
